


Childhood.

by sherlockholmeslives



Series: Welcome to London (One-Shots) [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmeslives/pseuds/sherlockholmeslives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But I made a icose… icarose… hedron. It’s out of paper. And some sticks.”</p><p>From the 'Childhood' prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood.

_“Myyyy!”_

_“No, Sherlock. I have homework, remember?”  
_

_“C’mon, I wanna show you!”_

_“Sherlock. Be_ quiet _. Please.”_

_“But I made a icose… icarose… hedron. It’s out of paper. And some sticks.”_

_“… Tell me the proper name, and I’ll come and look.”_

_“Mycroft~”_

_“The proper pronunciation, or I’m not coming.”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“Ike… Icoso… Icosahedrom. Icosahedron! Mycroft, I made a icosahedron, and now you have to come see.”_

_“… Alright, Sherlock. I’ll come and see.”_


End file.
